Hot Chocolate Collision
by amyli888
Summary: Ally had a bad day. A really bad day. So what happens when her day goes from bad to worse, and she collides into her new blonde neighbour, spilling hot chocolate on them both?
1. One

To say Ally was having a bad day was an understatement. She had slipped in the shower, accidentally made a hole in her last pair of stockings, dropped her bowl of cereal, missed the bus, ended up having to walk to work, became very late for work, lost important paper work, and had the blessing of sitting next to a very unpleasant, loud and squirming child on her bus ride back home. She was so prepared to just relax with her best friend Trish and some hot chocolate in the comfort of her own little apartment. Never had she been looking forward to their weekly wind down session then today.

Walking back towards her apartment block, she popped into Coffee Culture, the café that was situated right across the street from her block. She was convinced that they made the best hot chocolate in all of New York City. Trish disagreed with her, saying that they all tasted the same. That was their friendship in a nutshell. They were not always on the same page, but they both clicked in a way that made Ally grateful that she had Trish in her life.

After ordering two extra large hot chocolates, she carried them across the street, up the stairs into the main lobby. She had just made it into the elevator when her phone started buzzing. Lady Gaga's Born This Way echoed off the walls of the empty elevator. Ally groaned as the doors closed in front of her. She attempted to balance the two hot, full cups between her right arm and her stomach as she used her left hand to reach into her brown handbag that hung from her right elbow. As she rummaged around for her phone, she yanked it out of her bag before pressing the green button and placing it to her ear. She barely even had time to ask if she was on her way, as Trish's voice boomed from the phone.

"ALLY I'M REALLY SORRY BUT I CAN'T COME TONIGHT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"What?! Why?" Ally's mouth gaped at the news. Of course the one thing that could have made her day better was not going to end up happening.

"Becauseimaybekindasortamighthaveadatewiththisguyijustmet."

"Come again?" Realising that she hadn't actually pressed any buttons for the elevator to go anywhere, Ally tilted her head towards her left shoulder, and squeezed the phone between her shoulder and her ear, before stepping forwards to press number 7.

"Because I maybe kinda sorta might have a date with this guy I just met." Trish repeated, this time pausing between each word, before sucking her breath at the end of her sentence. Trish never normally passed up these weekly sessions for anything, and she felt really bad for breaking tradition with Ally.

"Congratulations Trish! I'm so proud of you! At least someone's having a good day today!" That was true. Ally really was happy that this day was going well for someone, even if it wasn't her.

"So you're not mad?"

"No of course not! Now I have an extra hot chocolate that I have no idea what to do with, but I'm sure I'll figure something out."

"God I love you Ally. Thank you so much for understanding."

"Two things though."

"Anything."

"One. You tell me all the details tomorrow."

"Can do. And?"

"Is he cute?"

"Oh my gosh he is so cute!" Giggles erupted from both ends of the line as the elevator door pinged open. "I better get ready though, he's picking me up at 7:30."

"Go get 'em tiger."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Ally pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the call as she walked out of the elevator.

As she was down the corridor that led to her apartment, she had stuffed her phone back into her bag when she was met by immediate force and a hot sensation running down the front of her stomach. "Oh my god!" They both jumped back as she realised the events that had just taken place. She had just walked straight into someone and spilt hot chocolate on the pair of them. Ally's eyes widened as she began blurting out her apologies.

"Oh my god I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and I just-". She looked up and was met with a pair of mesmerising hazel eyes, and blond hair that seemingly swept effortlessly across his face, hidden mostly underneath a black beanie. Her lack of words was met with a kind smile, before he began to fill up the air with his own.

"No please, don't be. My mum always used to tell me no texting and walking at the same time. Last time I walked myself right into a pole. Left a nasty bump." He rubbed his fingers across a spot to the top left of his forehead, as his other hand placed his phone back in the pocket of his slightly faded jeans. Ally giggled a little before looking down again to reinspect the collision.

She held in her hand two now slightly squashed cup with popped off lids. Since she had been holding them close to her body, she received the most spilt liquid, leaving a slightly noticeable patch of brown on her navy blue dress, from the top of her rib cage to her hips, and a little on the forearm section of her long sleeves. A couple of drops had landed on her shoes and on the floor.

But the boy standing in front of her was a different story. She hadn't managed to spill much on him, however since his shirt was bright white, it was about as noticeable as a pickle on a plate of pancakes. She had narrowly missed his zipped open denim jacket, and managed to miss the necklace that he had hanging from his neck. Nothing got his pants or shoes either, just the unfortunate shirt.

She pondered on the irony of the current situation, and how perfectly this complimented the terrible day that she had been having, especially after Trish had cancelled on her. An unintelligent sound that slightly resembled a snort and a laugh emerged from her mouth as she realised:

"I finally figured out what to do with that other hot chocolate."

"Huh?" Ally looked up at the blonde boy who had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Well these were actually for me and my best friend Trish and I was having a really bad day and I was really excited for our weekly wind down session today that we do every Friday and we always buy extra large hot chocolates and gossip or maybe watch a movie or bake or something in my apartment but this week she cancelled on me because she has a date with this really cute guy and then of course I bumped into you making my day really worse and then-". She gasped at how much she was rambling on about to this boy. "I am so sorry. I don't know why I'm telling you this all this you're probably not even interested I just have a tendency to blurt things out and-"

"Hey…" She peered up at him as he placed both of his hands on her shoulders and looks into her eyes. "…Take a deep breath." Ally gulped down the air around her as she blushed heavily, before releasing the air back out again. He glanced behind him at the two apartments at the end of the corridor. "Are you 709?"

"Yeah." She wondered how he managed to pick the right one.

"Let me take these…" He bent at his knees a little and took the two dented cups out of her hands to walk towards her apartment. She absentmindedly followed him as he stopped at her door. She just stood there staring at him, before realising that he was waiting for her to open the door. She began fishing around in her bag again for the keys, thanking a higher power for saving her bag from the hot chocolate and opened her door. She stepped in, turned around taking the cups out of his hands and winced at the sight of his shirt. "I am so incredibly sorry about your shirt." He shrugged in reply.

"Nah don't worry about it. It's just a shirt."

"But its white and it'll probably take you forever to get the stain out off and-"

"Hey… It's okay, I can just go buy a new one. No big deal."

"At least let me make it up for it. There's still some hot chocolate left in these extra large cups. I can warm them up if you want. Or I could make you coffee if you aren't hot chocolate person. Or tea. Maybe." She shut her mouth before she could continue embarrassing herself. He pulls his phone out of his pocket to check the time, and shrugs.

"Okay."

"Really?!" Ally blurted out, before blushing bright red. She couldn't believe the excitement that came from her voice, or why it was even there in the first place.

"Yeah. Just let me change my shirt first." He took a step back as Ally bit her lips in confusion.

"Um… Wouldn't it be easier if you just come in now. I mean wouldn't going home be an awful long time to go all the way there and all the way back?" He chuckled at her before pulling out his keys.

"I live right next door to you. I moved in about a month ago."

"Oh." She felt embarrassed. Normally she would always know who and what was happening around her. She felt a little unease about the fact that she had completely missed her new neighbour. She thought in horror about all the important things she could have missed in this past month, especially if she missed something that had been at her doorstep.

"I'll be back in five minutes." He took a step towards his door and stuck his keys in the slot.

"See you in five then." Ally stepped back to shut the door of her apartment before the boy turned around again. She quickly glanced up, hoping that he wasn't about to take back his acceptance of her invitation.

"I don't even know your name."

"Oh." Ally breathed a small sigh of relief. "My name's Ally. Ally Dawson."

"Well very nice to meet you Ally Dawson. I'm Austin." He smiled back at her for a little while longer than Ally had expected. It made her feel a little uncomfortable, but she tried her hardest not to show it. "Moon, Austin Moon." He quickly added before reaching up and scratching the back of his neck bringing his head down to glance at his shoes. He then a little awkwardly opened his door and walked inside. He shot Ally a quick smile again, before shutting the door on her. Ally, still with a smile on her face, shut her door. She spun around and leaned her head back against the door with only one word on her lips.

_Austin_.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go. This is my first ever story. I was literally sitting there reading other fanfics and the idea popped into my head, and I sat there on my phone typing out this long ass chapter as it flowed into my mind. This is probably going to be a multi-chapter, as this could be a one-shot, but I feel like there's not enough promise in this ending to end here. What happens from here on though? I'm not even quite sure myself. I suppose we'll both find out very soon.<strong>

**So please be nice. Nah actually. Don't hold back. Criticism is appreciated. Follows, Favourites, Reviews also appreciated.**

**Pretty sure I should be having a disclaimer saying that I don't own Austin & Ally, or Lady Gaga's Born This Way, or Coffee Culture. I legitimately made that up but if its really some sort of café shoutout to them and hopefully they make good hot chocolates too.**

**Also I am Australian, so if you find weird spelling then deal with it...**

**Much love xx**


	2. Two

**A/N:**

**A big thankyou to ****everyone ****that favourited, followed and reviewed and even read. I was a bit nervous about posting my first story and to have some awesome feedback made me so excited.**

**A big shoutout to RASPBERRY LOVER... but only because she asked with a raspberry on top ;)**

**And to MrsLauraLynch - I already have so much love for her and her ability to have faith and support in me and my ideas after just posting one chapter.**

**Anyways….. back to the story.**

**If you were paying careful attention, you would have known that Austin moved in 'a week ago.' There are points in this chapter where I feel that Austin would have no clue about if he moved in a week ago, so I've changed it a month, and left it by chance that Austin & Ally have not yet met. Sketchy, I know, but hey, this is an AU right?**

**Also I've changed the rating to T. Nothing huge, just felt like this wouldn't entirely be kid friendly, but it's not M material.**

**Here's the second chapter for all you amazing people.**

* * *

><p>Ally was patiently waiting in her kitchen for a knock at her door. She had already thrown her stained dress into the washing machine, and changed into a more comfortable pair of flannel pyjama pants and a black ¾ sleeve shirt. Pulling her hair up into a loose ponytail, she pulled out a two mugs from the overhead cupboard and placed them on the counter. She divided the leftover hot chocolate evenly between the two mugs and stuck them into the microwave before she heard a knock at the door.<p>

"One moment!" She started the microwave and ran to the door. She opened it to her expected visitor, now wearing a black sweatshirt and no more beanie. Damn.

"I changed to black in the chance that some clumsy girl spilt hot chocolate all over me again." Taken aback by the insult, she suddenly panicked. She was about to blurt out another apology, when she looked up at his face, finding a cheeky smirk, indicating that he was messing with her. Upon this realisation, she giggled and stepped aside to beckon him in, attempting to hide her growing blush. Ally shut the door behind him as he entered, before leading him towards her kitchen.

"I like what you've done with the apartment." Austin pipes up as he scanned his surroundings. Ally smiled at the compliment as she pulled out the reheated hot chocolates out of the microwave.

"Thankyou. I tried to make it as homely as possible, given that I moved out here myself." Austin sat down on a bar stool at her kitchen island table, parallel to where Ally was standing. He took the mug from where Ally had pushed it towards him. Both of them took a sip of their hot chocolates.

"Mmmm. Still good even after being reheated."

Austin chuckled at Ally's statement. He pulled his mug away from his face and acted in minor distaste.

"I think I'm more of a coffee person actually." He shot a glance at Ally, who had noticed the distaste on his face.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't even offer you that option! I can make you coffee instead? I should make you coffee instead." She put her mug down and was about to start running around to grab the ingredients for a coffee when Austin interrupted her.

"Hey, Ally, relax!" He chuckled to the frantic look on the petite girl's face. "I was just joking." Ally's shoulders slumped a little as she realised how gullible she was. She blushed at the thought of her embarrassing actions. She seemed to have done a lot of embarrassing things in the short time that she had known this boy. "I do like coffee…" Austin continued, "...but how I could I possibly pass up the best hot chocolate in New York?" Ally perked up at his judgement.

"Isn't it? My best friend always told me that it tastes the same as everywhere else but that's a lie. Coffee Culture has the best." Austin nodded in agreement between sips.

Ally looked over his shoulder to her window.

"How beautiful is it?" Austin looked up at her in question. Ally nodded her head in the direction. "The view."

It had not yet gotten completely dark, meaning that streaks of colours still littered the sky. Austin had shifted in his chair to admire the view, and both spend a silent minute infatuated with the stunning picture of the setting sun. Austin turned back around to Ally as she gazing out the window.

"It's almost as beautiful as you." Ally looked back at him in surprise before blushing as their eyes met. His sentence hung in the air awkwardly as Ally broke eye contact with him and continued to consume her hot chocolate before clearing her throat.

"So uh… you were on your way out as I crashed into you?"

Austin set down his empty mug on the table.

"Yeah I was. I was actually about to go on a double date."

Ally gaped her mouth in shock.

"So you ditched on a double date in favour of accepting a hot chocolate with the neighbour who spilt it all over you?" Austin only shrugged in response.

"It's no biggie."

"But that's almost the worst time to ditch someone! Well, maybe the altar is, but still!"

Austin remained indifferent. "I'm not dating her."

Ally couldn't believe her ears.

"So it was like a blind date? That doesn't make it any better!"

Austin only chuckled at her reaction.

"Relax Ally. It was a double date with my old friend from school. He's engaged, so he's bringing his fiancé along, but he asked me to join him on the date."

Ally shot him a glance of confusion.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Austin pretended to peer into his empty mug as he continued.

"The girl he set me up with is actually his side bitch." Ally did a double take.

"He's cheating on his fiancé with another girl?"

"Yeah he wanted to take her out but obviously couldn't, so he made me agree to coming along to make it look like a double date. In fact, you saved me from having to pretend to be into a blonde bimbo who would have spent the night jacking him off underneath the table."

"Oh my god."

"He's a giant idiot. He's got a fiancé for god's sake." He angrily shakes his head. "I feel bad for her. She's head over heels for him. You can see it in her eyes. But Dallas has been the player he's always been since high school. I suppose you could say we were the 'school heart throbs'. We were always chased around by girls, and Dallas just decided to use this to his advantage. He'd take a girl on a date, usually sleep with them by the third date, and drop them. You'd think they would have learnt, but it happened time and time again." He paused in reflection before continuing. "It's nothing new, and there's nothing that I can do."

Ally paused in thought. The boy in front of her was the school heart throb. It didn't surprise her. But it probably meant that he was just as popular as Dallas was. A small part of her drooped in the thought that he was different, except she wasn't sure why she cared that much.

_Because I don't._ Ally tried to reason with herself. It's not like this guy was actually interested in her. Not that she was interested in him. Not. At. All.

She distracted herself with the topic at hand.

"She deserves to know."

"I know. I would tell her, but I don't know her well enough. And the only time I ever really see her is with Dallas so I wouldn't have the chance. He's so protective of her, and she thinks it's out of love. It's really sick to see."

"What a douche bag. Why are you friends with him again?"

His fingers played with the rim of his mug. "Well after high school we went separate ways. He actually moved here a couple of years ago, so when I came here, he was the only person I knew. It's not by choice as much as being acquainted with the area." He finished as a silence endured.

"I'm sorry, that was a lot to process."

Ally finished her hot chocolate and placed the empty mug on the bench.

"No it's fine. Just seems like a really ugly situation."

"Which is why I'm glad a beautiful girl like you, ruined my shirt and saved me." A smirk re-emerged on his face.

Ally couldn't help but blush. Again.

"So now that we've finished our hot chocolates and your friend ditched you, what do you plan on doing?"

"Well I was probably just going to…" Ally started off strong before she realised that she really had nothing to do. "…um no clue." Austin's lips turned up into a grin.

"Well since you have nothing to do, how about I take you out tonight?" Ally was speechless. This boy was doing weird things to her tonight. "Come on, you gave me a free hot chocolate, and my bet is that you haven't yet eaten-". The grumbling sound coming from Ally's stomach interrupted his question, effectively answering it for her. "What do you say?" She was hungry. And it's not like he's ugly.

"Okay."

"Yes!" Austin jumped off stool in glee before stopping awkwardly. "I mean... cool." He tried to act natural by grabbing the two empty mugs, taking them to the sink. "I'll wash these up, while you go and get changed."

"Oh no that's okay I can do them-"

"No, Ally." He left them in the sink and began pushing her towards the direction of her bedroom. "I'll do it. Get changed."

"Why what's wrong with my outfit?" She looked down, before answering her own question. She was in her pyjamas after all. She mumbled a "fine" as she walked to her bedroom. She couldn't believe what was happening. She had had the worst day, but then she bumped into a handsome stranger and somehow ended up going on a date with him? Her day could only get better right?

I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

><p><strong>Another AN:**

**Thanks for reading! It actually makes me smile like a little girl that people take time to read my story. I'm about 99% that this chapter was not as good as the first, so apologies, and I didn't have that much time so it's only been roughly edited.**

**Please keep reviewing! Your input helps me so much!**

**And disclaimer because I don't own Austin & Ally. I wish I did, but then but then I wouldn't be here would I?**

**Much love xx**


	3. Three

Ally, unsure of what sort of date it was going to be, popped on a pair of black skinny jeans, a floral long sleeve blouse, and pulled her hair out of its ponytail, praying that she didn't have the nasty ponytail kink. A quick check in the mirror assured her that she was fine. She opted to wear a pair of flat brown boots to avoid any other mishaps. She picked up the same bag that she had used that day and emptied its contents, picking up only her necessities and stuffing them into a purse. She walked back to Austin sitting patiently in her kitchen.

"Ready to go?" Ally piped up, hoping not to startle him.

He swivelled around in the direction of her voice, and Ally could only awkwardly stand there as he ran his eyes over her. Being checked out is not something she had too much experience of.

"You look… nice." Austin paused as if he was going to say something else, but chose the safer option.

"Um… thank you. I tried?"

He chuckled at her nervousness as he walked towards the door. Opening it, he beckoned Ally through the door first.

"After you."

"Such a gentleman." She played back at him with mock flatter.

Ally locked the door behind Austin and they walked towards the elevator. He pushed the buttons and they fell into an awkward silence.

"So where are you taking me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He raised his eyebrow in a teasing manner.

Ally, oblivious to his teasing, continued the conversation.

"Well yes, I mean I've just met you, you could be a murderer, and you're leading me to my death."

"Oh damn. I was trying to go for the surprise method."

Ally's face whipped around in horror as her face turned up to Austin's, her innocent brown eyes wide. Austin only doubled over in laughter.

"You are a little gullible you know that?"

"Oh. Well. Yes. I have been told that on multiple occasions." She mumbled as the door dinged open, and let herself out before Austin.

"I promise I'm not a murderer."

"That's comforting." A hint of sarcasm rang in her voice. "That's what all murderers say."

"I'm serious! I promise!" He stepped in front of her just fast enough to grab the door before her.

"Thanks." He let her through before himself, and pointed to her right.

"This way."

He led her to his car and opened the front passenger seat door. She sat inside and waited for him to enter and start driving.

"So now are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Only because I'm slightly concerned that you still think I'm a murderer, I'm taking you to ARIA."

"ARIA?" Ally was shocked.

"Why what's wrong with ARIA?"

"It's so expensive!" It came out a bit breathier than she had expected, probably due to the fact that she was amazed he was taking her there.

"Well maybe. But it's good food. And I'm trying to impress here right?"

She didn't respond, flattered by his intent and thoughtfulness. Instead, she let the soft radio fill the absence of words during the car ride.

Austin pulled up at the front of the restaurant, hopping out and handing the keys to the slightly bored valet guy. Ally stepped out of her car herself and admired the shining sign above her. Austin stuck his right elbow out in her direction, allowing room for Ally to slip her hand through.

"You ready?"

Ally nodded to him, and slipped her arm in, accepting his invitation. They entered the double doors together, and had just lined up to be seated before a name was yelled across the room.

"AUSTIN!"

Upon hearing his name, his head jerked up, before hurriedly turning around to Ally, his back facing the mysterious man.

"HEY AUSTIN! OVER HERE!"

"Who is that?" Ally tried to peer around the 6 foot and probably taller boy that blocked her view, before Austin pulled her back.

"I didn't know he was here, I'm sorry." Ally was about to question what he meant as an arm slung over Austin's shoulders. Immediately Austin's body tensed up and his lips turned into a thin line.

"Hey buddy, so glad you could make it!" The strange man's words slurred a little, indicating that he had been drinking. Except you could've probably picked it up by the smell of wine on his breath.

"Dallas." Austin stayed tense.

_Dallas? _ Ally wondered to herself. _Is this __the __Dallas?_

Austin shot Ally and apologetic look.

"And who is this gorgeous beauty that you have here?"

Austin shook his arm off his shoulders and turned to stand in front of Ally in a defensive manner. Ally would have introduced herself, but she was interrupted by Austin.

"This is Ally."

"How convenient! Please, you can come join us!" He waved his hands in the direction of the table that he had just come from. It was a table of 4, with only a heavily made up blonde sitting at the table. She was excitedly waving at them, obviously eager to see them, but these actions only made Ally worry that she was about to flash something out of the top of her already risqué tube top.

"Um… No that's okay, we wouldn't want to interrupt your date." Austin answered behalf of them both.

"Nonsense, it was booked for us anyway. Come on gorgeous." Dallas pulled Ally towards the direction of their table. Ally was only able to shoot Austin a worried glance, and Austin had no choice but to follow.

Dallas sat Ally down diagonal to the girl at the table, before taking a seat across her. The girl stuck her hand out to Ally.

"Hi! I'm Elise." Her enthusiasm shocked Ally.

"Ally." She returned the handshake with a small smile. _What was happening?_

Austin joined Ally, sitting beside her in a bit of a huff.

"And you must be Austin." Elise stuck her hand out to him, along with a sly wink. He timidly nodded, silently accepting the handshake.

"So bro…" Dallas spoke up, pausing to take a sip of his wine. He signalled the nearest waiter, shooting two fingers up into the air and pointed to the table. "…why didn't you turn up?"

Ally nervously glanced at Austin as the dots began falling into place.

"Where's Clara?" Austin avoided the question altogether.

"Oh, she was feeling ill."

Ally stayed silent, not sure how she fit in there and then. Austin leaned in towards her and turned his head over his shoulder so his mouth would be near her ear.

"I am so sorry. I was supposed to meet up at his place for the double date and we'd go together. I didn't know he was here. If I had known I would've taken you somewhere else."

Ally looked at him as he shifted back to his original position. She shot him a genuine smile and a small nod to let him know everything was okay. She understood.

If she hadn't ran into Austin, he would've gone to Dallas' place. Dallas, Clara, Elise & Austin would have gone to ARIA together for their double date. But Clara, who Ally guessed was Dallas' fiancé, was feeling ill. When Austin didn't turn up, Dallas must've gone with Elise to the restaurant anyway. And without Austin knowing that they were here, he took Ally here for a date in order to impress.

The waiter that had placed two glasses of wine in front of her and Austin interrupted her thoughts.

"So have you guys eaten?" Elise asked with equally as more enthusiasm as before.

"No not yet." Ally smiled back to her to avoid any awkward tension in the conversation.

"Oh how convenient! We were just about to order our own mains ourself."

"How convenient!" Austin beamed right back at her, before sneaking a quick glance at Ally. She seemed to be the only to catch on to the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Dallas picked up his glass of wine and stuck it out towards the middle of the table.

"Cheers!"

All 3 of them picked up their own glasses and held it up to join, clinking them against each other, and taking a sip.

"What are we waiting for? Let's order!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. So I'm not sure if I'm the biggest fan of how this chapter turned out. My idea worked in my head, but not sure if I translated it well into words. Deepest apologies if it was the latter.**

**And wow, over 1000 people have viewed this story. I know it's not the same as a favourite or a follow or a review, but 1000 bothered to click my story. Like wow. Much wow.**

**Shoutout to Baykemp13 – you're a guest so I couldn't PM! I literally had this chapter written the day before you reviewed and then I saw it and I was like wow. Like you literally guessed the plotline. It was so cool.**

**And to RASPBERRYLOVER – you made an account but didn't comment with it! Your reviews though literally make me smile everytime because enthusiasm and I am so thankful!**

**Disclaimer because no ownership of A&A here.**

**Much love xx**


	4. Four

After a fruitful night of filling mains, a shared dessert, many cups of wine and awkward small talk, they had finished.

Dallas and Austin had left the table to pay, as Ally & Elise took their time to leave the table and catch up with them. As they waited patiently for the two boys to stop bickering about who would pay, Ally had to address her curiosity.

"Does it bother you?"

Elise turned around to face Ally. "Hmm?"

Ally paused, contemplating how to approach the question without offending her.

"Does it bother you… that-?"

"-that he's engaged?" Elise cut off a now thankful Ally. Elise sent her a smile, and thoughtfully gazed at the engaged man in front of him, whom was not wearing a ring indicating so. She shook her head. "Not really. I know how he feels, and he's told me that he's just waiting for the right time."

Ally wasn't sure what the right time was referring to.

"But it isn't more exciting though?" Elise turned back to her with a glint in her eye.

Not sure how to take the response, Dallas and Austin interrupted their moment with their return – Dallas with a triumphant grin and Austin with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

Dallas must've payed.

They had all exited the restaurant when Austin jumped at the chance to leave the duo.

"So uh…" He glanced at his phone, since he didn't have a watch. "…wow look at the time. It's getting late, I think Ally and I should head off."

"Are you joking? It's only 9! The night is young!" Dallas attempted at a grand voice. It didn't work. He really just sounded like a child. "We should go for a movie!" Elise giggled at the proposition, which Ally guessed was in agreement. Austin rolled his eyes.

"It's 9:30 Dallas, and I should take Ally home."

"Dude you're not even fun anymore! What are you now, a grandpa? We always used to do dinner and a movie with the girls from school!" Austin flinched a little.

"We aren't in high school anymore Dallas." Ally could sense the hints of anger in his voice as it raised ever so slightly. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it ever so slightly, just enough to get his attention.

"Hey." She muttered to him. "Hey, he's not worth it. Whatever it is, that you're angry about, he's drunk and nothing good will come out of it. Let's just keep him happy and go. Okay?"

When she didn't receive a response from him, she answered from them both.

"We would love to go see a movie Dallas."

"Awesome. See Austin? Your girl knows what's right. Better hold on to her otherwise someone else will." The smirk on his face was sent to Austin with a wink, earning him a playful slap from Elise, and a scoff from Austin.

They quickly sorted out car arrangements – since Dallas was off his face, and Austin didn't want to leave his car at the restaurant overnight, all 4 of them were going in Austin's car. Dallas would somehow retrieve his car tomorrow morning.

Austin drove and Ally sat with him in the front seats as Dallas & Elise took the back seat.

_Well_, thought Ally, _Elise took the seat of Dallas' lap._

Austin & Ally kept themselves faced towards the road. Curiosity overcame Ally, and she snuck a quick glance at the back seat. Regret took over once she saw the scene, and she quickly whipped her head back around to the front. The expression on her face caught Austin's attention.

"How bad is it?"

Ally burrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"It's a familiar sound."

"Oh."

An awkward silence would have ensured, but the noises coming from the back of the seat prevented the silence. And added to the awkward.

"I'm surprised they haven't come up for air yet." Ally said to herself in disbelief, but apparently loud enough for Austin to hear too. Austin snuck a quick look at his rear view mirror before returning his eyes to the road.

"Yeah. Tonsil tennis. It's Dallas' favourite pastime. He also likes to consider himself a pro." He threw his head over his shoulder, but not enough to look at them, instead keeping his eyes planted on Ally.

"Just KEEP YOUR CLOTHES ON." He raised his voice a little towards the end of his sentence and his request was met with a burst of giggles from Elise, and a flash of Dallas' pearly whites.

Austin finally stopped the car, ending their short yet seemingly long ride to the cinema. They all hopped out and walked up to the box office.

"Um, can I get 4 tickets to-?" Austin was cut off by the guy behind the counter.

"Bro just head on it it's the last movie of the night." You could hear the boredom in his voice.

"Don't we need to buy tickets?" Ally asked. She wasn't sure she felt comfortable with that.

"Who cares." He deadpanned.

"Well lets go then." Dallas decided for everyone.

They walked into the cinema and sat at the back corner. Elise took the corner seat to be next to only Dallas, and Austin took the seat next to Dallas, leaving Ally in the aisle seat. The movie had just started and the opening credits were rolling before Ally groaned.

"What's wrong?" Austin quizzed.

"It's a horror movie."

"And?"

"Horror movies are boring."

Austin's eyes widened.

"I am so sorry."

"Why?"

"Because this is such a bad date. I tried to impress and things are going so wrong. I haven't even paid for anything tonight."

"It's fine, I promise."

"But-" Austin was cut off by the hushing in front of them, signalling them to be quiet, and effectively cutting off their conversation.

The movie was uninteresting. It was about the swamp monster that terrorised the town, nothing that particularly interested Ally. Austin flinched a couple of times, but stayed pretty unfazed by most of the movie. Dallas & Elise though, Ally wasn't sure they were watching the movie.

Her presumptions were met when faint noises came from a few seats over. Austin stiffened and twisted his body slightly towards Ally. She didn't even dare to look over to see what was going on.

After the swamp monster ate all the bridesmaids at the wedding and was somehow conquered by the groom, the lights turned on. Ally could see two people out of the corner of her eyes fidgeting profusely. She was quickly ushered out by Austin, for which she was thankful. She didn't want to know.

When Dallas & Elise had finally come out of the cinema, Austin & Ally were already waiting for them in the car. They hopped in as Austin drove away, headed in the direction of Dallas' house. They dropped them off with simple goodbyes and nice to meet you's, and as soon as Dallas & Elise disappeared into the house, Austin sped away.

They stayed in silence for the rest of the drive home. And the walk into the complex. And the elevator ride up.

It was only until they were in front of their apartment doors that the silence was broken.

Austin stood facing Ally, and rocked back and forth on his heels a few times.

"I would ask you if you had a good night but I'm not sure that you did." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and a short pause stretched on.

Ally wasn't sure what to say. Not so long ago had she spilt hot chocolate on this guy, and they seemingly hit it off. Now, you wouldn't have even known.

"It was okay. I mean it's not your fault. It's just the way that it happened."

Austin stuffed his hands in his pockets. He then, seemingly in indecision, pulled out one hand to scratch the back of his neck before sticking it back in.

"So uh… I guess this is goodnight then."

Ally nodded slightly, silently hoping that her door behind her would swallow her to prevent the awkwardness from colouring her cheeks. It didn't happen though. She couldn't help but be flustered at the awkward situation.

"I guess it is."

Austin almost stepped forward towards her, but decided against it.

"I'll see you around then."

Ally didn't offer a response. She just pulled out her keys and opened the door to her apartment. She slowly shut the door on Austin watching her watching him.

_I hope not._

* * *

><p><strong>UM WOW. Okay I'm sorry for taking a little longer to update. I desperately wanted to update but I struggled finishing this chapter with any sort of quality. I apologise because I feel like I got really slack with this chapter.<strong>

**And more wow because since my last chapter update I got more than 1000 more views, more followers, more FAVORITES and more reviews. Like wow. Shoutout to all you guys. Thank you so much you make me feel so loved and appreciated.**

**Special shoutouts to:  
>RASPBERRY LOVER – I love ya too hun! You don't understand how much I look forward to your reviews.<br>phia514 – Y'ALL SHOULD GO READ HER STORIES BTW  
>Lover-Bug, Ross's Juliet, MrsLauraLynch, Auslly Finchel 123 &amp; xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx – for being here since the beginning and reviewing each time. I love you guys so much. You're the sweetest.<br>**

**Wow I feel like I've got an essay for an Author's Note. ****I should probably stop now.**

**General Disclaimer that I don't own Austin & Ally, otherwise I would try and make myself a character on there and fly myself to California to act and to sing and to meet R5. Oh aspirations.**

**P.S. Follow me on insta y'all – Fan account: rosslynchandassociated, Personal: amyli888.**

**Anyways thank you so much beautiful readers.**

**Much love xx**


	5. Five

Ally was awoken by someone knocking profusely on her door. She didn't really remember how she got to bed the night before, but she silently thanked herself for having enough brains to somehow manage to get into a pair of pyjamas.

"I'm coming! Gosh!" Ally snapped.

The person didn't let up. She managed to open the door and move out of the way in time for the curly Latina to come barging through into her apartment.

"What has taken you so long? I was standing outside for an hour. I tried calling you and texting you and you didn't respond."

"I was asleep." Ally rubbed her eyes in a weak attempt at hoping she was still asleep.

"It's 11:30. Ally you never sleep in this late."

Ally's mouth dropped. A look at the phone she had left on the kitchen table strengthened Trish's claim.

"Oh my god."

"Ally Dawson are you okay?" Trish had apparently walked herself straight into the kitchen and say down at the table.

In the same spot as Austin, Ally thought. The events of last night returned to her. She cringed at the memories bad date. She hadn't been on many, but it was kind of like the world was out to ruin her date for her.

"Earth to Ally?" Trish's voice pulled Ally out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Woah girl you totally just spaced out on me just then."

"Yeah I'm sorry, just a lot on my mind right now."

"Okaaay."

"Do you want coffee?" Ally decided she needed caffeine.

"Sure." Ally grabbed a mug from her cupboard, much like the night before and placed them before her before checking the kettle. Empty.

"Oh! How was your date?" She raised her voice a little to compensate for the sound of the tap as she filled up the kettle.

"Oh yeah! It was actually pretty great!"

"Is instant coffee okay?"

"Yeah whatever."

A soft bubbling sound filtered through their conversation.

"What's his name?" Ally cut open two instant coffee sachets and divided them between the two mugs.

"Jace." You could hear Trish's smile in her voice.

"Ooh he already sounds cute. How many sugars?"

"He totally is. Nah I'll pass on the sugar." Two sugar spoons went in only Ally's cup.

"Black?"

"No white thanks."

"Where'd he take you?" Ally took the milk out of her fridge and stuck it on the island table.

"We went to mini golf. I forget what it's called. You know the one that I worked at for like two days?"

"Oh Unreal Mini Golf?"

"No not that one. The other one further out of town."

"Oh right you worked there for 4 hours." _Ding_. The water was boiled. "Oh um... Patrick's Putt Putt?"

"Yeah that one." Steam rose from the kettle as Ally poured the boiling water into the two cups, before she returned the kettle to its original spot. She brought the two mugs over to Trish.

"So…?" The sloshing of milk was heard and Ally poured in a little milk in both mugs. She gave the hot beverages a quick stir, pushed one in Trish's direction and picked up her own.

"So what?" Trish leaned to take hers with both hands.

"How did it go?" Ally walked past her friend, choosing to sit on the couch instead. Trish followed suit not long after.

"Well we played a couple of games. And I did the whole i-don't-know-how-to-play thing and then he like stood behind me and helped me and Ally, he is the greatest guy ever."

"Did you guys kiss?"

"Oh did we! When he drove me home, he helped me out of the car and then he kissed me against the car. He is such a good kisser oh my god."

"Awww how romantic! Are you seeing him again?"

"Yep! Tonight!"

"I'm so excited for you Trish!"

"Me too!" Both girls giggled. This is what Ally loved. She had needed this. Except last night.

"So chica, what did you spend the night doing? Did you make use of that spare hot chocolate?"

Ally immediately went silent. The memories of last night were still really raw and she wasn't sure that she wanted to share it yet. She avoided Trish's eye contact and took a large gulp of her coffee.

"…Ally?" Trish peered at her now timid best friend. "What happened last night?"

"Um… ikindasortawentonadatetoo." Ally hurried her sentence and took another gulp of her coffee. It was starting to lose its taste.

"Excuse me? Did you just say that you kinda sorta went on a date too?" Trish was so shocked, she had to put her mug down on the table to her right. She twisted to face Ally straight on.

"Whaaaaat?" Ally could only stare at her mug. Her distraction was then soon ripped out of her hands to join Trish's on the coffee table.

"Ally Dawson. Did you or did you not go on a date last night?" Trish asked her in an authoritative tone. Ally despised herself for giving in, but she had to because Trish was her best friend.

"Yes." Trish's brown eyes widened.

"What happened last night?" Trish repeated herself, but this time with a more caring and excited tone. Ally finally was able to make eye contact with her.

"Well after I got off the phone with you I had tried to put my phone back in my bag and get my keys whilst balancing the hot chocolates and then I ran into my neighbour." Ally explained.

"You have a neighbour?" Trish's face scrunched up in confusion. "Since when?"

"Apparently since last month?"

"Wow. Is he cute?"

"Trish!"

"Well I'm only human."

Ally just rolled her eyes. She hadn't yet made a judgement on him. She thought back to the blonde boy.

"Well, he has these really amazing eyes. Like they look brown, but when you really look, they are actually hazel. Beach blonde hair. And he's tall. Pretty fit too. And the greatest smile."

"He sounds delicious already."

"Really Trish?"

"Hey!" Trish shot her hands up in defence. "I've been on one date with the guy, it's not official yet. I can still roam." Ally let out a little giggle. "Anyways back to the story. You ran into him?"

"Yeah. Physically. I literally collided straight into him because I wasn't look where I was going and I spilt the hot chocolate over the both of us. I got it worse but I stained his white shirt."

"Oh Ally. You are so clumsy."

"I know! And I felt so bad that I invited him in for the rest of the hot chocolates. And then we were just talking and he asked me if I had plans and I didn't have any so he offered to take me out. So he took me to ARIA because he was trying to impress me and then we bumped into his friend who is engaged but cheating on her with another woman, who Austin was supposed to go on a double date with but ditched it to have hot chocolate with me and then the guy Dallas made us sit with them and then we had to eat with them and then afterwards Dallas invited us to the movies and then Austin was getting a little aggravated and I didn't want him to cause a scene so I accepted the movies with Dallas and then Austin drove us to the movies and then the movies sucked because it was a horror movie and you know how much I don't like horror movies and then it was really awkward because Dallas and the girl Elise, the one he's cheating on his fiancé with, were doing some really awkward stuff that I didn't want to know about and they were kinda drunk and then Austin dropped them to their place and then we came back here and it was just so awkward." Ally finished in a huff.

A pregnant silence filled the room as Trish tried to consume everything Ally had just blurted out to her. Over the years, Trish had learnt how to keep up with her, but only just. Sometimes it took her a few moments.

"So your neighbour is Austin?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Trish remained with an occupied look on her face. "Okay." She nodded her head a little signalling that she had caught up. "Wow Ally you had a bit of a night didn't you."

"I did." Ally drooped her head a little.

"So are you going to see this Austin guy again?"

"Seriously?"

"Yep." Trish's stare said that she wanted an answer.

"I hope not." Ally mumbled, repeating herself from the night before.

Trish was shocked. "Why?!"

"Because it was a really bad date!"

"That's not his fault!"

"But I just don't know if I want to go through that again."

"Ally, I'm sure he had the best of intentions."

"I know, I just… I'm not even sure if a relationship is what I'm looking for right now."

"Fine. But what are you going to do? Avoid him? He's your neighbour Ally."

"But remember he said he's been here for a month and I've never seen him before. Do you really think that I'd be likely to bump into him again?" Their conversation was interrupted by the buzzing of a ringtone and the sounds of some new pop star that Ally had not heard of. Trish jumped at the sound before realising it came from the confines of her jean pocket. She stuffed her hand in quickly and pressed a button before bringing it to her ear.

"Hello?" She perked up once she asked into the phone. "Oh hey Jace!... No nothing much, just chilling with Ally…Oh 3:00?" She glanced around the room trying to find a clock but was not rewarded with one. "Um… yeah that sounds great…. Okay… see you then.. Bye!"

As soon as she hung up she looked at her phone to see the time, before standing up. "I'm sorry Ally. I would stay longer but I need to go shopping before I get home and get ready for my date with Jace. I was planning on doing it later but now he wants to pick me up earlier and-"

"Hey, you don't have to explain it to me. I get it. Love. Not going to stand in the way of it." Ally joined her standing up.

"Thankyou so much Ally!" Trish leaped forward engulfing herself in a tight hug before releasing to collect her stuff. "I hate leaving you like this though! Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah I'll occupy myself somehow. I might actually go get myself a real coffee since those ones are probably now cold." She gave a look at the sad unattended coffees on the table. She returned her attention to Trish as she bounded towards the door.

"I'll call you okay?"

"Yeah yeah. Have fun on your date!" Ally gave a little wave, that went unnoticed by the now out of the door Trish.

"Thanks girl!" Trish shut the door, silencing the entire of Ally's apartment. Ally picked up the mugs of now cold coffee and took them towards the sink. The brown liquid covered the sink as she poured the remnants of it down the drain. Deciding that she was just going to spend her day with a proper coffee and a good book, she quickly rinsed the two mugs before heading towards her bedroom. Not really caring about how she would look for walking to Coffee Culture, she grabbed a grey hoodie and a pair of stretchy jeans. They weren't real denim jeans, they were a cheap version from this store she had come across, but they looked similar and they served as decent for times when she wasn't fussed for anything more. She slipped on a pair of comfy boots and put on her glasses. She didn't normally need them, only when she was reading, which meant that was for work and when she read leisurely. She grabbed her current reading book from her bed side table, her wallet, her keys and closed the door on her bedroom. Double checking that she didn't need anything else, she took her phone from in the kitchen and stuffed it and her wallet in the front pocket of her hoodie. She opened her front door and turned around to lock it with her keys absentmindedly. It was not until she had locked her door and fully turned around that she had noticed.

"You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

><p><strong>WOW. Ally so sassy! I'm never really the biggest fan of having a time jump in the middle of a chapter, so I try to elongate that scenes a little so you can get a chunk of time each time. And did you notice my sneaky little quote in there? Shoutout to the person who picks it :)<strong>

**Again I want to thank everyone so much for following, favouriting and reviewing. Your feedback makes me so happy and inspires me to continue. I've been extremely lucky with the response I have been getting given that it is my first story. Shoutouts to my regulars: xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx, RASPBERRY LOVER, Ross's Juliet, MrsLauraLynch and Lover-Bug.**

**I also want to shoutout to a story that I have read recently. It's pretty new, but it looks so so so promising and doesn't have the amount of recognition I believe it should totally have. It's called Secrets of her past by Jordandiaries – it might not be for everyone but please go check it out.  
>If you have any stories that you think are super great to read I'd love to hear them because I love finding new stories to read – my 76 already followed stories aren't enough!<strong>

**I know I haven't been too regular with how I've been updating my stories but I'm here to give you even more bad news – I'm going back to school. I am so mentally and physically unprepared. This is my last year of schooling and I am so not ready for everything that it is about to throw at me. I love you guys for all your support and I promise I will try my hardest to fit in updates when I can so please please bear with me. Like I said I feel so blessed to have you guys genuinely interested in my story and I really just don't want to disappoint you.**

**Please follow, favourite, review some more I love hearing your responses. (Apologies for sounding like a broken record).**

**Standard disclaimer saying I don't own Coffee Culture or Austin & Ally.**

**Until next time sweets**

**Much love xx**


End file.
